gpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide - From Freedom To Dictatorship In 1 Year
Original by: Deskjet - Aug 21 2008 The goal of any would-be tyrant is to take away freedoms and consolidate all power into your hands so that you can truly concentrate on helping your people without any distractions. Here are our end goals: * Frequent and very repressive tax investigations. * All taxes in place. * Only 1 labor syndicate allowed and under state control. * Right to protest is forbidden. * Level of ID checks is strong. * Surveillance cameras are above 55000, at least! * Justice completely under state control. * Death penalty allowed. * Freedom of teachers is "Indoctrination". * Criticism of state is forbidden. * Violence is forbidden. * Freedom of information in press is under state control, propaganda. * All TV channels are public. * Associations are dependent on the state. * Personality cult - all boxes checked. * Nomination of head of state is for life. * Power of parliament is "no real power" * Only one political party allowed under state control. All of this can be achieved in under 1 year believe it or not. How to do it: Start out with any country that has very high '''PETROL '''reserves. I chose Russia because it also has a big military and powerful intelligence service in place, which you will depend on. Basically what you will be doing is performing a Blitzkrieg-Politics style coup, under the guise of fighting terrorism. You will distract the population while you snatch all power from under them very fast and before they even realize what hit them. 1. In your intelligence budget, put the stars to maximum under all categories, and establish several foreign cells in other countries with the purpose of 'Dismantling Terror Cells'. Some countries will not have this option, so just find ones that do. Don't create cells in ALL countries for now, just about 20 or 25. Also begin infiltrating domestic terror networks. Once a domestic network is infiltrated, wait 2 days before dismantling it. Dismantling Terror networks is by far the BIGGEST and FASTEST way to raise your approval rating. You can have protests going all over the country, than you dismantle a few networks, and the people will love you. The key is to ALWAYS BE DISMANTLING to keep the people fooled and the newspaper full of stories about your anti-terror operations. This is why we dismantle domestically and abroad. However, some terror groups are very large and they are international, and thus to ensure that they die out completely, it is best to spy networks in Russia, Italy, China, Japan and Afghanistan to rid the world of the Russian Mafia, Italian Mafia, Chinese Mafia, Japanese Mafia and Total Jihad, respectively, as they have cells worldwide. 2. While you're waging your war on terror and fooling your dumb cattle, you will now begin performing some dirty deeds, but it must be done fast while you still have 100% approval rating. Anything under 100% and it MAY not work. Propose a bill in front of congress to censor criticism of state. Look at which parties are against it, invite them over using your calendar. Than sweet talk to them. Offer coffee, tell them how good they are, and than BRIBE them $200,000 and no less. Once they take the money, ask them to support your bill. They WILL support it. Do this to all members of parliament who disagree with the bill. Some will not go for the bribe, but it doesn't matter, you just need a 51% or better to pass. 3. Once that bill is passed, you will immediately see less bad press, but that was just a warm-up, now that we know which parliament members are corrupt, we will initiate our all out attack on democracy and take over the country in under a week, so lets begin. *Perform a few more anti-terror operations. *Propose a law to have only 1 political party and ban all others. You will have some parties against this, of course. So invite them in and bribe them $300,000 and no less. Then ask them to support your bill. You only need 51% to pass it, remember. *During this time, there will probably be protests and strikes, but activate police emergency measures and establish Martial law immediately! *Also, don't forget to keep dismantling those terror networks. Once this bill is passed, you will have to move quickly. You will have several new terror networks in your country because of this new bill and they are relentless. Time is not on your side during this critical period... 4. Declare the following decrees, all simultaneously (press pause)... *Appointment for life of head of state *Parliament has no real power *Personality cult - all boxes checked *Associations are dependent from state *All Media is public *Freedom of information under state control, propaganda *Violence is Forbidden *Criticism of state is Forbidden. *Freedom of teachers is Indoctrination *Death Penalty is allowed. *Justice is completely under state control. *Level of ID checks is strong. *Right to protest is forbidden. *Only 1 labor syndicate under state control allowed. While you are waiting for these decrees to take effect, keep that martial law and police emergency powers activated and tight. And never forget to keep that war on terror going strong. 5. Once all these decrees are in place, you can finally have some peace and work on creating a better world for your children. Very Happy Invite foreign leaders using the calendar book, sweet talk to them, offer coffee and than sign sale contracts for Petrol for 1 year. You can actually sign many petrol sale contracts during one visit, might be a glitch, but all to your benefit. Then do other things like give more money to the elderly pensions, education,health, all that stuff, just keep those smiling faces next to your ministers happy. Build up your military, invade other nations, take over the world and end world violence once and for all! (Ironically by creating violence you stop it = We make war that we may live in peace - Aristotle) (note from a tester: i tryed this multiple times using Russia and a secret meeting always happened while decrees were taking effect resulting in my forced resignation, im either doing something wrong or something that wasn't outlined in this guide. proceed with caution) (To the original author/anyone who knows: Can the bribes be explained more? I tried passing the law about only 1 party, and I met with all of the predominant members of the opposing party, yet the % against the bill kept rising. I am not sure what to do as this game has no in game explanation and the community is rather lackluster.) Category: Guide